


The Perfect Moment

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Party, Romantic Fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: Gryffindor have just won their Quidditch match against Slytherin and James and Peter have managed to sneak in enough Fire Whisky for the entire team and then some.Sirius finally has enough drunken courage to ask “So, are you ever going to ask me out Moony?”





	The Perfect Moment

Sirius took another large mouthful of his drink as his eyes scanned the crowded common room for Remus. He always looked for Remus. Gryffindor had just won their Quidditch match against Slytherin and James and Peter had managed to sneak in enough Fire Whisky for the entire team and then some. Sirius finally found Remus, he sat on one of the sofas with James and Sirius couldn’t help but stare, transfixed as Remus laughed. The warm light from the fire washed over his scars and seemed to make them glow, his eyes danced with humor and whisky.

With another burning mouthful of whiskey for courage, the room swayed slightly as Sirius made his way through the crowd. He clumsily tipped himself over the back of the sofa and landed in a messy heap between two of his best friends.

“Alright there Pads?” James lent forward and sat him up while laughing. Sirius was overcome with how much he loved his best friend and when he told him so, James laughed even harder. He patted Sirius roughly on the back with a large smile. 

“I’ll go get you some water mate. You watch him Moony” 

Remus nodded to James and smiled as Sirius let his head fall onto his shoulder. Remus took another mouthful of his drink, then Sirius felt Remus’ warm breath against his hair, his square jawline against his forehead. Sirius couldn’t help but nuzzle into Remus’ neck, feeling the heat radiate from his body. They sat so close that in his drunken haze Sirius wasn’t sure where he ended and Remus began. Shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, their bodies seeking each other out even in the crowded common room. Sirius slowly reached out his hand and his heart lept when Remus stretched out his. Remus gently ran his fingertips over Sirius’ knuckles before entwining their hands. They were holding hands, actually holding hands, he thought as a heat blossomed in his chest. Sirius tried to sound casual as he summoned all of his drunken courage.

“So, are you ever going to ask me out Moony?”

Remus froze next to him, his body going completely still. Sirius regretted the question instantly, how could he have been so stupid. Sirius pulled away immediately, wanting to put as much distance as possible between them. He felt a tug as Remus still held on to his hand, their fingers still entwined together. 

“Sirius. Wait!” He could barely hear Remus over the celebrating crowd but Sirius didn’t have the heart to look back, rejection still stinging in his chest. He managed to stumble through the crowd and was halfway up the stairs to the dorm rooms when Remus caught up with him. 

“Sirius!” Remus grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him and pushed him against the cold stone wall. Remus’ warm body pressed up against his, invading his personal space in the best way possible. Remus brought his hand up to cup Sirius’ neck, his thumb guiding his chin until they finally made eye contact. 

“Sirius, I’m not asking you out here. Not when we’re drunk.”

Sirius didn’t think his heart could sink any further. That was until Remus’ hand traveled from his neck, both hands cupping either side of his face, demanding Sirius’ undivided attention.

“Not here, Pads, not here. Because when I ask you out, the moment has to be perfect. It has to be perfect because you’re perfect. Because once I ask you out that’s it for me Pads. There’s never going to be anyone else after that, you’ll be the love of my life. So the moment I ask you out is going to be the most important moment of my life. So it needs to be perfect.”

Both men stood pressed against each other, Remus’ drunken confession seeming to have surprised both of them. They held each other in silence for a long moment, hot breath mixing together in the little space left between their lips. Sirius wasn’t sure who closed the gap and he didn’t care. They finally connected and warm soft lips met his in a kiss so tender it made his heart ache.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing this in the taxi on the way home and I'm slightly tipsy myself. So I am sorry for any and all mistakes.
> 
> If you enjoy this little drunken wolfstar moment please leave a comment. Love you all!


End file.
